final_chapterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fall of Eden
Fall of Eden II (Re-vamped as of 11/15/15) FoE, or Fall of Eden, is a brand-new group within Final Chapter. Created by Adabella/ZipAround, (map credit) seargeant4242/~Grav3Wolf~ (group credit), FoE is a semi-to-literate, semi-tagged, semi-ranked, (in the process of) unmapped, (home within Final Chapter as the map is in progress) and growing. Help support us by volunteering work for FoE, such as: - Volunteer admin work (helping to organize the group, recruiting friends) - Map setup - Ranking system Pre-tags Administrator Tags (only within FoE) Head Admin: FE HA Assistant Admin: FEAA Admin: FE A Assistant Group Manager: FE AGM Surperiors / Alpha Female: FoEa Alpha Male: FoEa Beta (add Roman numerals to as follows): FoEb Gamma (add Roman numerals to as follows): FoEg Delta (): FoEd ~ These ranks are currently open as of now, since the group is still growing. However, you will still have to send an application form for these ranks, more info will be listed below)~ Intermediate Ranks (add Roman numerals as numbers increase) Hunter ("): FoEh Warriors ("): FoEw Gatherers ("): FoEgt Scouts ("): FoEs Medics ("): FoEm Low Ranks Peace-keeper: FoEpk Omega: FoEo Slave/s: FoEslv Rank Info - Admins do all things group-related, but only in OC. - Alphas, of course, do the normal OC and IC things. - Betas take care of the pack when the alpha is not online, or has other things to tend to. They take over Gatherings for FoE, and do 50% of the recruiting. They plan everything the alpha were to do if the leader were not online. This rank requires over-active members, and members who prove themselves worthy. They must be literate, and neither goof off or cut short of the rules. - Gammas is a realistic rank and they are the 2nd to take care of the pack if a Beta is not on. They plan IC hunts, raids, etc. These members can be semi-active, but enough to meet this rank's requirements. - Deltas are mild superiors and do not require overly-active members nor strict rule-followers. As mentioned before, they also must meet this rank's requirements or they will be demoted. ~ - Hunters can vary. FoE has sub-hunters, the lead hunter would plan hunts with a Beta and/or a Gamma and has free rein over almost any prey. Mid-hunters must follow the Lead Hunter's orders; and can only prey on the things the lead hunter offers. Low-class hunters must only prey on small game, such as rabbits, mice, birds, and as follows. - Warriors can also vary. However, ALL warriors must be strict and neither goof off nor cut short the rules that you abide to once becoming a warrior. Warriors require a week-or longer- training by the alpha, beta, or gamma, or the head warrior. This rank is EARNED. They are the members standing alongside the Alpha during battle and, unfortunately, require an age limit IRL. 13+ for seriousness; I do not want children on the battlefield, thank you c: - Gatherers are known to be meek members within the pack, they collect anything the pack needs, but cannot take orders from any rank below the Low Ranking system. These members collect herbs for the medics, and some can even craft things, such as weapons and such for the fellow members of the pack. We are semi-realistic and can use welding and craft-making within IC. Gatherers are usually the rank after the newbie, since it is an easy rank and can be promoted easily to any rank. - Scouts are moderate, good start-off ranks. They can do almost any task as a Gatherer, but usually keep themselves on the borders of the territory and guard. Moderate to Head scouts guard the portal entrance in FC, and MUST stop ANYONE who comes close to the portal. All moderate scouts must guard the portal within FoE's map entrance/exit and the newbies guard all within the map. - Medics do almost anything related to medical things; such as healing the wounded in battle to even fighting in war over an injured member. Medics, once promoted, can become head medic and nothing more. ~ - Peace-keepers are quiet, yet comedic members within the pack and are most of the time extremely playful. They resolve conflict, and must not start any. If a peace keeper starts conflict, they are given a warning, and after that, they are demoted to omega or a slave. The maximum number of peace keepers is 3. - Omega '''is the starter rank for every member of the group. '''They promote if the decide to, and must decide a rank at the second day they are recruited. (Promotions are held every so often, and are held at the densite.) After staying an omega after a long period of time (a few months or so), you will have to stay this rank unless you have a legitimate reason. But, you can stay this rank if you please. Omegas are almost every rank combined, but have major restrictions among the pack and cannot be in front, look in the eyes, or face off any rank above low-class. - Slave do anything the pack wants them to. Anyone can push them around; however, only in IC must this happen. I don't want bullying within the pack. If you are caught bullying, you will be kicked, no warnings. Rules I hate to be anal about this whole thing, honestly. But to manage a small, growing group, I must force rules on everything. # No bullying. Whatsoever. # Follow your rank guidelines, you must NOT promote yourself to any rank unless decided with an admin or the alpha. # Respect any rank above you IC and especially OC. Any harassment of any rank (see no.1) will result in punishment. # Respect and trust is earned, loyalty is a choice, honesty is a rule. # We are semi-realistic, so we follow realistic colors with subtle items. No guns, giant horns (although small ones, ram horns, etc are okay, as long as you don't have anything else flashy), or wings. Wings are bulky and not realistic for post-apocalyptism. No fucking neons, please. # Speaking of, cursing is allowed. But do NOT curse every single post, and keep it moderate please. # We are a mature group. That being said, sexual things are permitted, but as said, keep it at a moderate level. 'Mating' is something kept personal and in whisper, we don't want to hear it, please. The age limit for this pack is 10+. # Being semi-to-literate, we use literate terms but in OC, lowercase and an occasional mis-spelling is okay. # Respect ALL RANKS, even if you're a Beta and the other is a slave or an omega. They are players just like you. # Cursing, rages, and etc of the sort are kept at a single, short post. Sorry, but I don't think everyone wants to hear you screaming in caps. If you have a vent or a hard time, talk to someone or someone you trust. # Butt-swinging, Head-swinging, and all the other dances are kept only in OC. Wolves don't dance. # Gatherings are held every Sunday, if you need some specific dates and times, talk to Baltorealms or another admin; sometimes the times change and I have no control over it. # Once joining the group, follow every order the alpha or any superior or admin gives you. Being a small group, everyone is usually OCD about how things work around here and it must be organized! # Posting spam is prohibited. Downloads Map Downloads Our map, Armorwind (© to map maker) is our map. It is public as of now, since the private map is a WIP. Download here: ☀http://reclusive-foosh.deviantart.com/art/Amorwind-COMPLETED-PUBLIC-FH-map-470572323 Mass Markings Our pack default marking is Aug 22 and legendary; but feel free to post some marking downloads that you use in these slots... just edit the slots and save. Slot 1: Slot 2: Slot 3: Presets Place your preset requests in the v7, v8, --- download posts as the FC grows and makes new versions. For private presets, place your download in these slots: Slot1: Slot2: Slot3: Slot4: Slot5: (make more slots as you go) In Conclusion... Salutations and goodbye. FoE is a brand-new group and is very small and tight-knit. Therefore, we love every member dearly and want to keep it small. Once and a while we will 'clean' our member list of inactive members. Before leaving a long time, please comment below or tell an admin or Exodus (Alpha of FoE), or ZipAround (head admin and head beta) you will be on vacation, school, or etc. Exodus will be only on Friday-Sunday. So, I think I've cleared everything. Credit for the group goes to Baltorealms (founder of FC, NightRaid, and most of the maps) for support and help, ZipAround for the map creation and organization of FoE, and to all of the new recruits for making Fall of Eden possible. Thank you, you guys.~ 'Place a character bio (optional), or request to join, and a username in the comments. Send a join request to (search Fall of Eden in group) FoE and we'll try to have your request sent in as fast as possible.'''